Pokemon FireRed: The Adventure of Leaf
by PokeJedi
Summary: This is a re-write of the game FireRed. Follow Leaf on her adventure in Kanto, where she strives to be the champion and solve the mystery of her missing father. There are more fleshed out characters, a romance between our heroine and rival and the main character actually talks. Will leaf be the best? Only one way to find out! Story originally from my wattpad account.
1. Leaving home for a long time

Hi! My name is Leaf and well... I'm leaving my home for a while.  
The thing is, I wanna be the very best like no-one ever was! I wanna be the champion of Kanto and have an amazing Pokemon team!

Today was my 15th birthday, trainers usually start out when they at least reach 10 or 11, but I wanted to start off at a more mature age.

And now... it was time that I left my house. I put on my blue sleeveless top, my red skirt, blue socks, red and white shoes and red and white hat.

Wait... why did I felt like I'd forgotten something?  
Of course! My bag! It was right in the corner of my room covered with my plushies! I filled it with my journal, a potion and something very important to me...  
It was half of a pokeball, I know it seems silly to have that as a very important item but my friend Blue has the other half.

It's the symbol of our endless friendship.

I dashed down the stairs, I couldn't ever describe the enthusiasm running through me. Nothing could stand in my way now!

"Leaf..."

It was my mom, she wanted to say goodbye.

She turned around, she had brown hair like me, but in a pony tail, most would say we looked like sisters except that she's taller than me.

"Leaf, my, my today is the day... You've grown up so much. Sometimes I feel like time goes by too quickly."  
She spoke with heavy sobs in her voice.

"Mom... I'm sorry I'm leaving. I know it's been hard since Dad left but... You know how much of a good Pokemon trainer he was. I wanna be just as strong as him."  
I could feel myself tearing up now. _Come on Leaf you're strong! The worst time to show weakness is at the very start._

I looked at Mom and she looked at me. We both knew that I had to leave.  
With a final hug and a tearful kiss on the forehead goodbye, I left the house.

-  
So, this is my town: Pallet town.

If you really want to call it a town. There was only three houses: my house, Blue's house and Professor Oak's lab.

My destination.

I knew exactly which Pokemon I wanted. It wad the one my father had chosen and it is the one I shall choose today!

I couldn't help myself. I dashed as fast as I could towards Professor Oak's Lab and yelled wildly as I ran:

"People of Kanto! My name is Leaf Green! And I'm gonna be the champion of Kant- woah!"

I slammed face-first into Professor Oak's door.

As you could tell I was outraged.  
All I could see was a note covered with Professor Oak's scrawly handwriting.

 _Out catching Pokemon, will be back soon._  
 _-Samuel Oak._

"Are you kidding me! Now I'm gonna have to look for him!" I screamed.  
I stormed off to the nearest route.  
If Professor Oak was anywhere, he'd be at route 1.

This was it. Knee high grass.  
Wild Pokemon lived here, ready to attack any intuders that come by. I had to be cautious...

This was it. The very first step...

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

Of course.

"So, Professor Oak, you do have enough Pokemon left right?"  
I know it seemed stupid to ask but I wanted to be sure.

"Why of course I do Leaf!" He stated in his smart tone. "Now come on. Luckily for you, only you and Blue want a Pokemon today."

Ah of course. Blue would want a Pokemon too. He has the exact same birthday as me. As Professor Oak (Who was also his Grandfather) would say, "You've been rivals ever since you were babies."

In a way that was true, but we were still friends. Nothing would change that. I hope anyway.

-  
Finally I was in his lab, and Blue had made it there before me (he had the other key to the lab).  
"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

He had on a loose black t-shirt, dark purple jeans, black trainers and his half of the pokeball was tied to a string to make a necklace.  
His brown hair was spiked with an unessesary amount of hairgel.

"Blue? Let me think... Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! Here, Leaf! There are three Pokémon here. Haha! The Pokémon are held inside these Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

This was it. As soon as I pick up this Pokeball I start my journey.

"I have made my mind up since I woke up this morning. I choose my first Pokemon to be... Bulbasaur!"

I pushed the button on the Pokeball and a red light shot out. From the red light came a small four legged green reptilian Pokemon with a green bulb on it's back.  
The moment it saw me, it let out a huge smile.  
"Bulba, bulba! Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur lept up from the ground to nuzzle into a hug.

Professor Oak laughed and said, "This Bulbasaur is very affectionate and loves to meet new people. She is a grass type, her ability is Overgrow and she currently knows the moves Tackle and Growl." Blue had an annoyed look on his face and interupted the Professor.

"I'll take this one, then!"  
He imediatly picked up the Pokeball that was next to Bulbasaur.

A Charmander popped out of the Pokeball. It was a two legged orange reptillian Pokemon will a long tail and a flame on the tip.  
"Chamander! Charm!" It yelled as it folded it's arms confidently.

Professor Oak piped up again.  
"This Pokemon is Charmander! He is quite confident and hot tempered- given the fact that he's a fire type - if you prove your strength and kindness to him, then I'm sure he'll trust you. His ability is Blaze and his current moves are Scratch and Growl."

Blue picked up Charmander, just as I was about to leave the lab, Blue stopped me.

"Wait Leaf! Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!"  
Obviously this confused me, Blue wasn't usually the competitive type. It was strange of him to challenge me like this.  
I asked him, "Blue, what are you doing?"

He flicked his hair out of the way of his face and smirked at me. "We've started this journey at the same time and we both have the same goals. I'm not letting anyone get in my way. Leaf Green, you are my Rival, and I challenge you to my first Pokemon battle!"

Professor Oak simply shook his head in annoyance to Blue's arrogant outburst.  
"Oh, for Pete's sake... So pushy, as always. Leaf. You've never had a Pokémon battle before, have you? A Pokémon battle is when Trainers pit their Pokémon against each other. The Trainer that makes the other Trainer's Pokémon faint by lowering their HP to "0," wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

I nodded and Bulbasaur lept straight out of my arms and was ready for battle. Blue's Charmander was ready too.  
Luckily, I studied a lot about Pokemon battles, so I knew what to do first.  
"Alright Bulbasaur! Let's start this battle off with Growl!"  
Bulbasaur clenched her teeth together and made a weak growling noise. However it was enough to lower Charmander's guard down.

Professor Oak nodded and smiled.  
"Lowering the foe's stats will put you at an advantage."  
I smiled and winked at Bulbasaur. "Good work Bulbasaur!"  
Blue simply smiled and looked at Charmander. "Shake it off Charmander! Now use Scratch!"

Charmander raised his claw in the air and struck Bulbasaur in the face with it. Bulbasaur panicked a little but fortunatley using Growl had lowered Charmander's attack.

"Shake it off Bulbasaur! Now use Tackle!"  
Bulbasaur charged at a high speed and hit Charmander, sending him to the other end of the room.  
Professor Oak cut in again, "Inflicting damage on the foe is the key to any battle."  
Blue shouted over to Charmander, "It's alright lil' buddy, you can do this! Now use Growl, then hit Bulbasaur with Scratch!"

Bulbasaur had been frightened with Charmander's Growl and had been hit over and over with Scratch. She tried to hit Charmander with Tackle but it wasn't strong enough.  
I was almost going to give up. _What's the use, I suppose I wasn't cut out for this..._

Bulbasaur saw me getting upset and turned around towards me.  
"Saur, saur, Bulbasaur!"

Then I realised... it wasn't knowledge I needed, it was faith in my Pokemon that would help me battle.  
"I'm sorry that I doubted myself Bulbasaur, now I know that I can win this fight with you by my side! Now, focus your energy and hit him with Tackle!"

Bulbasaur focused on charmander, who was running up to hit her with Scratch, Bulbasaur dodged and tackled Charmander to the ground.  
A direct hit.

Charmander tried to get up, even with Blue's encouragement, but eventually fell to the ground.  
Professor Oak clapped and pronounced the winner.  
"Charmander is unable to battle, which means that Leaf is the winner."

"I can't believe it, my first battle... and I won!" I yelled. I couldn't contain my excitement. "You were amazing Bulbasaur!'

"Leaf, raise your young Pokémon by making it battle. It has to battle for it to grow."  
I nodded.  
"I sure will Professor!"

Blue picked up Charmander and gently stroked his head. "Don't worry lil' buddy, I'll get you healed up, okay? Okay! I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up! Leaf! Gramps! Smell you later!"

Professor Oak sighed in annoyance.  
"I swear that boy gets more arrogant everyday! Now Leaf, I need you to run an errend for me, go to the Pokeshop and pick up a parcel for me, then come straight back here, you understand? Here, take five Pokeballs, you can catch more Pokemon with these."

"Thank you Professor."

I headed straight out of the Lab and ran toward Route 1.

"People of the Kanto Region! I promise to you all that I will become the strongest trainer and the league champion! Nothing with stop me now"  
Bulbasaur ran next to me, smiling away, as our journey had just started!


	2. The basics of being a Pokemon trainer

The first step into Route 1 was like a fresh new feeling. I felt unstoppable; nobody could stand in my way now!  
Suddenly, the grass rustled. Out came a wild Rattata and it didn't look happy.

The Rattata was a small purple rodent Pokemon with large teeth; he started to use Growl on Bulbasaur.  
"Shake it off Bulbasaur! Now use Tackle!"  
Bulbasaur charged into Rattata and knocked it down, weakening it.  
Rattata grew more angry and then Tackled Bulbasaur into a tree.

"Come on Bulbasaur! Tackle one more time!" Bulbasaur nodded and used Tackle, knocking out the Rattata.  
"Yes Bulbasaur, you did it!"  
Bulbasaur jumped into my arms again as vines grew out of her bulb, also hugging me.

"Wait, when did you have vines? Wait a minute, you learned a new move! You learned Vine Whip!"  
Bulbasaur nodded quickly with happiness.  
"Bulba, Bulbasaur!"  
They carried on through the route, battling wild Rattata that came out of the grass, suddenly; a Pidgey came out and attacked Bulbasaur.

"Pidgey! Pidge, Pidge, Pidgey!"  
It was a small brown and cream coloured bird Pokemon, it looked less aggressive than the Rattata she encountered, maybe it wanted to be caught...

"Alright, go Pokeball! Wait... shoot! I'm supposed to weaken it first!"  
It was too late for me now; the Pokeball hit Pidgey and encapsulated it in the ball.  
One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ding! Pidgey was caught!

I let Pidgey out of the Pokeball for a while; he was a pretty cute Pokemon so I wanted to see him properly. Pidgey flew close to me and chirped with happiness at finding a trainer.  
"Pidgey, Pidgey!"  
I laughed and looked at Pidgey.  
"Alright Pidgey, let's see what you can do!"  
Pidgey nodded and saw a hostile Rattata about to attack Bulbasaur.

Pidgey flew closer at a quick pace and tackled the Rattata out of Bulbasaur's way. Then Pidgey started to sweep sand from its wings to make it difficult for Rattata to see.  
"So Pidgey, you know Tackle and Sand Attack! That it so cool! Now finish off with Tackle!"

Pidgey Tackled Rattata again, knocking it out.  
"Well done Pidgey! You did great!"  
I felt unbeatable, two Pokemon already and I didn't even have my first badge. I had no interest in catching them all though. I just wanted to be the best.

Pidgey flew on top of my head and kicked my hat off.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
Pidgey then began to nest in my hair for warmth.  
I laughed, it was cute he was doing that but we had to get to the Viridian City Pokeshop.  
"Back in the Pokeballs, you guys!"  
A red light beamed out of the Pokeballs, swallowing them both in.

-  
"Ah, here I am: Viridian City."

It was a lot bigger than Pallet town, there was a Pokemon Centre, some shops, a couple of houses and best of all... a Pokemon Gym.  
"Maybe I should challenge it after I deliver that parcel to Professor Oak... wait, Oak's parcel of course! I have to get it at the Pokeshop." I exclaimed.

I walked into the Pokeshop, the shelves were covered with potions, Pokeballs, repels, escape ropes and for some reason: mail.

The shop keeper looked at me and smiled.  
"Oh! Are you Leaf Green?"  
I nodded,  
"Yep, that's me."  
"Fantastic, so obviously you came for Oak's Parcel."  
I nodded again,  
"You got that right."  
The shop keeper's smile got even wider.  
"Terrific! Just take this parcel to his lab, okay?"  
I had to leave before his smile got any bigger.  
"Okay thank you..."

-  
I was back in Pallet Town to give Oak his Parcel. I knocked on the lab door and his assistants let me in.  
"Hello? Professor Oak? I have your parcel."  
"Oh, Leaf! How is my old Pokémon? Well, it seems to be growing more attached to you. You must be talented as a Pokémon Trainer. What's that? You have something for me?"

This confused me...  
"Well Professor Oak you DID tell me to get a parcel for you..."

"Ah! It's the custom Pokeball! I had it on order. Thank you!"

There you go, he remembered.

"Gramps! I almost forgot! What did you call me for?"

Of course, Blue is back. Maybe I can ask why he acted so different earlier.

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokedex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopaedia! Leaf and Blue. Take these with you. You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data."

Boy, Professor Oak sure liked to ramble on.  
He was still talking at this point, too.  
Professor Oak still rambled on.  
"When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a Pokeball at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy Pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world... That was my dream! But, I'm too old! I can't get the job done. So, I want you two to fulfil my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

I nodded as me and Blue each took a Pokedex. Maybe I could fill it up when I finished my journey, but now it just seemed kind of pointless.

"Alright Gramps! Leave it all to me!"  
Blue yelled.

We both left the Lab and it was time I asked Blue that question.

I started off.  
"Hey, Blue?"

He looked at me funny.  
"Yeah? What is it Leafy?"  
Leafy was his nickname for me, I didn't have one for him.

"I just wanted to know, why did you act a little weird earlier? You're not usually this competitive..."  
Blue's eyes fell to the ground and with a guilty look on his face he looked at me and said,  
"Look Leaf, we both want the same thing, to be the champion of Kanto, we can't do this if we're friends, it would only break us apart. So until one of us is Champion, we'll be rivals and not friends."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Until one of us is Champion? Well then, I'm gonna have to do my darn best won't I?_

We shook hands and parted ways; we still kept the Pokeball halves because they were important to us, but other than that, we were rivals, not friends. And believe me that hurt me a lot!

I arrived at Blue's house to say goodbye to his sister, Daisy. We were good friends and she gave me a town map to use to help me get around Kanto.

Now I'm back in Viridian City, heading towards the gym until two trainers dressed in black stopped me.

"Hey pipsqueak! Our gym leader is very busy! Even if he wasn't he wouldn't have for little runts like you! Come back when you have seven badges! Now get lost!"

I scowled at him and made my way to route 2, the road to Viridian Forest, just past Viridian forest was Pewter city, home of Gym Leader Brock, a rock type user.

That would be my first badge.  
Now my journey can really begin!


	3. Journey in Viridian Forest

"Alright Pidgey, now use Gust!"

Pidgey flapped his wings at a high speed, letting out a gust of wind and whisking away the Bug Catcher's Caterpie in a matter of minutes.

The Bug Catcher panicked,

"C'mon Caterpie, get up!" He shouted.

The small green worm Pokemon with a red antenna slowly tried to get up.

"Great Caterpie! Now use String Shot!"

Caterpie raised its head and sprayed a thick gooey silk like thread from its mouth, covering Pidgey with it and slowly him down.

"You can do it Pidgey! Spread your wings to break free!"

Pidgey did as I said and broke free from the silky thread.

"Now use Tackle!"

Pidgey flew towards Caterpie and charged into it, knocking it out.

"No Caterpie! Return!"

Caterpie returned to its Pokeball as the Bug Catcher gave me my prize money.

"Here you go miss; it's the rules after all."

He placed a wad of pokedollars in my hand and walked away.

I was in Viridian Forest now; I had been in here for a while. Pidgey had learned Gust and Quick Attack, while Bulbasaur learned Leech Seed, Poison Powder and Sleep Powder (Which replaced Growl).

Pidgey returned to his Pokeball as I looked around for more trainers, but suddenly I found a small yellow Pokemon hiding in a tree.

Pikachu.

"It's so cute! I have to catch it! Bulbasaur, come on out and use Sleep Powder!"

Bulbasaur popped out of her Pokeball and her bulb vibrated, sending out green spores in Pikachu's direction, sending Pikachu asleep.

I smiled as the Pikachu fell out of the tree, still sleeping.

"Good job Bulbasaur, now use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur nodded as vines rose from her bulb and whacked Pikachu with them.

Suddenly, a spark shot out of Pikachu, it was Pikachu's Static ability. Physically attacking it could paralyse the Pokemon who hit it.

Bulbasaur was stuck. She couldn't move and she felt electricity running through her.

"Hang in there Bulbasaur! Here, I have paralyse heal!"

I sprayed Bulbasaur with the potion and she instantly got up, feeling better than ever.

"Now, before you get paralysed again, go Pokeball!"

I threw a Pokeball at the still sleeping Pikachu; a red light shot out and brought Pikachu into the ball.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes.

Ding!

Pikachu was caught!

"Yes!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"I just caught a Pikachu!"

I let Pikachu out of the Pokeball and checked his Pokedex reading.

He only knew three moves, ThunderShock, Growl and Tail Whip.

But that didn't matter, he would definitely get stronger.

Maybe he would be useful for the Gym battle.

Suddenly, another young Bug Catcher challenged me to a battle.

Pikachu leapt in front of me insisting he should battle.

I nodded and smiled, "Way to go Pikachu, I choose you!"

The Bug Catcher held up his Pokeball.

"Weedle! Come on out!"

It was a brown worm like Pokemon with a red nose and a horn on top of its head.

"Now Weedle, String Shot!"

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped out of the way of the sticky, silky thread heading towards him.

"Now use Tail Whip!"

Pikachu turned towards Weedle and wagged his tail cutely, lowering Weedle's defence.

"Great work! Now use ThunderShock!"

Pikachu jumped in the air and yelled,

"Pika...chuuuuuu!"

A small bolt of electricity came from Pikachu and hit Weedle hard, knocking it out instantly.

The Bug Catcher was shocked to say the least and as he paid my money he said, "You have really strong Pokemon, you're gonna beat Brock for sure!" Then he left.

That left me with my Pokemon.

"You guys must be hungry." I said with concern.

"Here, have some berries."

They all gobbled up the Oran Berries I picked and soon we left to head to Pewter City.

 _Wow._ I thought. _This Pikachu I have is really strong! Maybe I could beat Brock with just Pikachu alone... it is possible I suppose_.

 _Maybe I'll find Dad when I'm on this journey, the whole reason I left was because of him. I might find him. Bring him home. Then we can be a family again._ I sighed to myself in annoyance. _Though of course he's been gone for ten years, I've forgotten what he looked like._

 _I'll find him though, if it's the last thing I do!_

NOTE: I know this was a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Battle for the Boulder Badge

Note: Trust me, this looks better when you're reading on mobile.

 **ANOTHER NOTE: The gym leaders in this story will have different Pokemon. Mostly to make them look stronger.**

Here I was. Pewter City.  
I had a team of fully trained Pokemon ready to take on whatever Brock would throw at me. I was ready for this moment.

Pikachu had also learned two new moves, Quick Attack and ThunderWave (Which replaced Tail Whip).  
Bulbasaur had learned Take Down (to replace Tackle) and Pidgey had learned Whirlwind.  
Brock had no chance against me, I was gonna win this fight and earn the badge!

Pewter City was probably even bigger than Viridian City. There were more houses, a small garden (a man was spraying repel all over the plants for some reason.) and a Museum.  
 _Though it's not like I'm interested in that sort of stuff, I might check it out later though._

The gym was way at the end of Town so I had to hurry and get there quick, my Pokemon were already healed at the Pokemon Center and I had bought a few potions so this battle was in the bag!

I slammed the door to the Gym open and the first thing I saw was rocks and lots of them, before I could get to Brock, a Camper boy got in my way.  
"You're a million light years away until you can get to Brock!" He exlaimed.  
"Go Zubat!" From his Pokeball emerged a small bat Pokemon. It was blue-ish Purple in colour and it didn't have eyes. _Maybe its large ears help it know what's happening._ I thought.

I smiled and looked at Pikachu's Pokeball. Then threw it in the air.  
"I choose you, Pikachu!"  
Pikachu came out of the ball and was ready to go.  
The boy was ready before me and gave his Zubat a command.  
"Zubat, use Leech Life!"  
Zubat soared over to Pikachu and bit down hard, sucking away at some energy.  
Luckily it was a weak attack, Pikachu could obviously one-shot Zubat.  
"Now Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"  
Pikachu nodded and zapped the Zubat with a small bolt leaving the bat Pokemon on the ground.  
"Zubat no! Return to your Pokeball... I guess you are ready to face Brock. Go straight ahead."

I walked right through the rocky path, it was a wonder how people could get through this gym. Then I saw the Leader Brock. He had small squinty eyes, tanned skin, spiky brown hair, a dark orange V-neck jumper, dark green jeans and brown trainers.

"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose?"

Now this got me angry!  
"You think I have such low confidence in myself and my abilities? Bring it on Brock! My name is Leaf Green, and I challenge you!"

Brock smirked and laughed smugly.  
"That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"

A referee apeared at the side of the battleground. He anounced the rules.  
"This is the battle between Brock; the Gym Leader of Pewter City and Leaf Green, a novice trainer from Pallet Town. Both shall use three Pokemon each. The trainer who has had all three Pokemon faint loses and the opponent is declared the winner. If Brock loses, he shall gives the Gym Badge to Leaf.  
Now...  
Let the battle begin.!"

Brock sent out his first Pokemon.  
"Go, Omanyte!"  
 _His first Pokemon is a fossil Pokemon from years ago!_  
It had blue skin, small tentacles, two beady eyes and a spiral shell on its back.

I chose my first Pokemon.  
"Go, Pikachu! I bet you could take on the Gym Leader's whole team!"  
Brock was taken aback by this.  
"If you believe that only one Pokemon can do this, then you're over-confidence may be your weakness one day. Now Omanyte, use Withdraw!"

Omanyte tucked into its shell, raising its defense.  
I scowled at Brock's critisisms.  
"Don't listen to him Pikachu! Now use Quick Attack!"  
Pikachu dashed at a high -almost unseeable- pace and hit omanyte as hard as it could.  
"You told you Pokemon to use Quick Attack? Omanyte is a Rock type, Quick Attack won't do much damage, now Omanyte, use Constrict!"

All I did was smirk, now I knew what to do.  
Omanyte wrapped its tentacles around Pikachu, squeezing him.  
"Too predictable Brock! Now Pikachu use ThunderWave!"

Pikachu let out a few small sparks from his body, paralysing Omanyte.  
Brock panicked, he didn't know Leaf was going to use that move. He thought she was going to be weak.  
"Omanyte! Try using Water Gun!"  
Omanyte tried to aim and spray water at Pikachu, but to no avail.  
"Pikachu, hit it with Thundershock!"  
Omanyte was hit with the electrical attack and was knocked out instantly.

The referee raised his hand in my side of the arena.  
"Omanyte is unable to battle! That means Pikachu wins this round!"

Brock smiled at Omanyte.  
"Omanyte, return". He said calmly.  
"Now, go Kabuto!"  
 _Another fossil?_ I thought. _And this one is also part water. This should be easy._

"Get ready for anything Pikachu!"  
Pikachu turned around.  
"Pika pika pi!"

Brock was ready to start again.  
"Kabuto, use Absorb!"  
Streams of light came from the brown-shelled Pokemon. One hit Pikachu and drained some energy, but not enough to cause serious damage.

"Shake it off Pikachu, now use Growl!"  
This lowered Kabuto's attack, but Brock was still confident that Kabuto could win this.  
"Now Kabuto, hit it with Scratch!"  
Claws appeared from underneath Kabuto's shell and struck Pikachu across his belly.  
Fortunatley, Pikachu's Static ability was activated.  
Kabuto was pararlysed.  
"Not again!" Brock shouted.

"Great one Pikachu, now Thundershock."  
The weak bolt of lightning hit Kabuto, knocking another Pokemon out.

The referee rose his hand to my side again.  
"Kabuto is unable to battle, that means Pikachu wins this round!"

Brock had that smug smile again, he was plotting something, but what?  
"Go, Aerodactyl!"  
A huge dragon-like dinosaur Pokemon came from the Pokeball and let out a fearsome roar.

"Let's not waste time Aerodactyl! Use Bite!"  
Aerodactyl's large jaws opened and bit down hard on Pikachu.  
"Don't worry Pikachu! Hit it with ThunderWave!"  
Pikachu didn't respond. _Uh oh_.  
Brock laughed at me.  
"Pikachu has the flinch status condition, he's too scared to fight. Aerodactyl, use bite again!"  
Pikachu was bitten again, this one knocked out Pikachu.

The referee rose his hand to Brock's side. "Pikachu is unable to battle! That means Aerodactyl wins this round!"

"Oh no, Pikachu, return!"  
 _Now what am I gonna do, I was really counting in Pikachu..._  
 _Wait, I have an idea!_

"Pidgey, go!"  
Pidgey came out of his Pokeball and chirped with enthusiasm.  
"Use Sand Attack."  
Pidgey flapped dust towards Aerodactyl in an effort to lower its accuracy.  
"Keep using Sand Attack and don't stop for any reason.!"  
Pidgey continuously flapped the dust in hopes that it would work.  
Brock shook his head in frustration.  
"This is ridiculous, Aerodactyl, use Rock Tomb!"

Aerodactyl raised its wings in the air and glowing stones apeared above Pidgey, smacking him to the ground.

The referee raised his hand towards Brock's side again. "Pidgey is unable to battle! That means Aerodactyl wins this round!"

I held up Bulbasaur's Pokeball and sent her out.  
 _This is it girl, I'm counting on you!_

"Aerodactyl, use Rock Tomb!"  
The stones appeared again, but they missed!  
"You see Brock, my Pidgey lowered your Aerodactyl's accuracy by a lot! You can't hit Bulbasaur now! Now, Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!"

Purple spores came from Bulbasaur's bulb and enveloped Aerodactyl. Weakening it greatly.  
"Now use Leech seed!"  
Seed popped out from the bulb and landed around Aerodactyl, sapping away at its health.  
"C'mon Aerodactyl, use Rock Tomb!"  
The attack missed again. _Now it's my turn!_

 _"_ Hit it with Vine Whip!"  
The vines hit Aerodactyl over and over until Aerodactyl was knocked out.  
 _I-I-I won! I won the battle!_

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! That means Bulbasaur wins this round and Leaf Green of Pallet town wins the battle!"

Suddenly, a white light covered Bulbasaur, she was growing bigger, stronger and the bulb on her back was growing.  
Suddenly the white light was gone. In Bulbasaur's place was a new Pokemon. Bulbasaur had evolved into Ivysaur!  
Her bulb was now pink and had leaves growing from the sides.  
"IvyIvy, Ivysaur!"

I ran up and hugged Ivysaur for winning the battle for me.  
 _She is my partner after all._  
 _I shouldn't just depend on one Pokemon, my whole team should be included!_

Brock walked up to me and smiled.  
"Congratulations on your victory, you've taught me to never underestimate new trainers, I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokémon League BoulderBadge."  
I took the badge and raised it in the air.

"Yes I've won the Boulder badge! Look out Champion, here I come!"

Brock laughed at my enthusiasm.  
"Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it."

I nodded at him.

"There are all kind of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities."

"Cerulean City, huh? Alright team! Let's go to the Pokemon Center and then Cerulean City!"

We marched out of the lab seeing the sunset in the distance, l knew we could do this together because I had faith in my Pokemon.

 _Then I'll find you Father..._


	5. Making it through Mt Moon

Note: Stare and wonder at my light speed uploading skills.

 _Wow... Pidgey's looking kinda beaten up. Oh dear._

I had trekked across Route 3 like it was a breeze but a couple of trainers were giving me some trouble. I beat them, obviously, but still... Pidgey was poisoned by a pretty tough Beedrill and he needed help fast.

Fortunately for me, I found a Pokemon Centre!  
I dashed in as quickly as possible; Pidgey was starting to quiver in my arms. He needed serious healing now.

I saw Nurse Joy at the counter and explained to her, "Nurse Joy! A trainer's Beedrill poisoned Pidgey, please can you heal him?"  
Nurse Joy nodded and took him to the machine, he was placed in a capsule and a light shined on him.

Pidgey's eyes opened and he stepped up immediately.  
Nurse Joy smiled at him and brought him back.  
"Here you go, he's alright now. Here, take this."  
She handed me a small pink berry with two large leaves on top.

I looked at it curiously, and then it hit me: it was a Pecha Berry.  
"This is to heal the poison condition, right?"  
She nodded.  
I smiled at her and shook her hand with gratitude, it would definitely be useful, Mt Moon was straight ahead and it was notorious for containing Paras and Zubat.

I left the Center and saw the cave entrance for Mt Moon, I stepped inside nervously. I always hated the dark and the worst part was that none of my Pokemon could light the cave up with Flash.

 _Yeah, but let's face it Leaf, there's no way out of this. Besides you have your Pokemon, what could possibly go wrong?_

Oh yeah, because saying that always made things A LOT better.

 _Well hurry up! You're already in! You were so worried this whole time that you didn't notice you were already in._

~10 minutes later~

I had to be honest, this cave wasn't so bad.  
There were lit torches surrounding the cave so I wasn't lost.  
Heck, there were even signs telling me where to go. I wasn't worried anymore. Plus, the cave was filled with Clefairy, and they're so adorable!

There were a lot of rocks everywhere, sure, but not enough to get in my way. Yet finally, I found the ladder heading down.

The funny thing about this cave was that you had to go down to go up.  
Why they didn't go straight forward, I will never know.

 _C'mon slowpoke! Get down the ladder!_

"Alright! I'm heading down!"  
Bad move! What if someone saw me yell at myself?

I slowly lowered myself down the ladder and stepped carefully onto the ground. I saw a sign on the way to Mt Moon that said the ground was slightly unstable.

 _Yeah, but it's not like it's happened before, right?_

Suddenly, I saw a couple of men dressed in black jumpsuits. The top had a yellow "R" on it and they had black burglar caps on.  
These guys were bad news, I've heard about them before.

*flashback*

" _This is Kanto news reporting a live story from Cinnabar Island; it appears that two thugs from Team Rocket had made off with a fossil restoration machine from a laboratory. Gym Leader Blaine is said to be furious that a machine costing so much money had been stolen. Authorities are now looking into the crime scene."_

 _ **I was only a little girl when I saw that report about Team Rocket for the first time. It was about a month after Dad had left forever. We didn't understand why.**_

 _ **He said there was trouble that came up and he had to go for a while.**_

 _ **Mom said he just wanted to get stronger.**_

 _ **Blue said to forget him and that I didn't deserve a Dad like him.**_

 _ **But it was odd to see a report on Team Rocket. First it was just "petty thefts" as my Mom told me, but then she said that the crimes were bigger, badder and uglier.**_

 _ **People and Pokémon's lives were starting to be at threat.**_  
 _ **The next ten years involved people being too scared to leave their houses, police becoming more serious about their crimes and underground meetings and illegal exchanges.**_

 _ *****_ end of flashback*

I released Pidgey from his Pokeball and ran straight over to the grunts.  
"Hey! You two! I don't know what you're doing here, but I know that your gang is bad news! Leave now."

The grunts sneered at me, one pulled out a Pokeball, which released a Rattata and grinned evilly.  
"Or what, you little runt?" He asked mockingly.

Pidgey flew in front of me and chirped a battle cry as I looked at the grunt with anger.  
"Or me and my Pokemon will defeat you! Now Pidgey, use Gust!"

Pidgey rapidly flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind towards the Rattata, smacking it into the Rocket Grunt and knocking it out instantly.

The other Grunt was baffled. He pulled out his Pokeball and sent out Koffing. It was a purple hovering ball with a skull on the front and gas coming from holes surrounding it.

The Rocket Grunt gave a toothy grin and commanded his Pokemon.  
"Now Koffing, use Poison Gas!"  
The gad ball Pokemon opened its mouth and breathed out purple gas which poisoned Pidgey.

"No Pidgey!"  
I could tell he was getting weaker, I didn't know what to do. I was panicking so much!

 _Leaf, that's pretty dumb, even for you._

"Huh?"  
I must have looked pretty stupid to be talking to myself again...

 _Don't you remember? You have a Pecha berry! Now give it to Pidgey before he faints!_

"Of course!"  
I threw the berry towards Pidgey who gobbled it up quickly, his strenght was coming back.  
"Alright Pidgey! Now use Quick Attack!"  
Pidgey flew towards Koffing at light speed and tackled it, knocking it out.

Then, Pidgey was enveloped in a white light.  
He was evolving like Ivysaur did at the Pewter Gym!

 _Well come on Leaf! Enough stalling so sit down and watch the magic happen._

The white light left Pidgey; in his place was a bird with bigger wings, stronger claws and a red tuft of hair poking from his head.

"Pidgottooo!" It cried.  
Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto!  
I then returned him to his Pokeball.

The Rocket Grunts snarled at me and one of them grabbed me by my shirt.  
"You got a lot of nerve kid, give us a reason why we shouldn't kill you just now..."

Their eyes were narrowing and one of them held a fist up. It was about to collide with my face and I was about to give up hope. I couldn't reach for my Pokeballs either. The other grunt pinned my arms to my back.

 _Don't be ridiculous Leaf, you really think that your adventure is gonna leave now? Trust lil' ol' me. Someone is coming right now..._

 _"_ Charmeleon! Use Metal Claw!"  
It was Blue!

A pair of metallic claws slashed at the Rocket Grunts hands and they saw Blue with Officer Jenny. As soon as they realised they were going to get caught, they ran away.

Blue ran straight towards me.  
"Leaf! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"  
I shook my head and hugged him tight.  
"I'm fine now thanks to you but tell me how you knew I was in trouble."

Blue looked down on the ground and scratched his head embarrassingly.  
"Honestly, I didn't know you were in trouble, I saw a couple of Rocket Grunts at the Route 4 entrance and called Officer Jenny to investigate."

I turned around to see if she was here so I could thank her, but she must have already left to chase the Rocket Grunts.

"Well whether you knew or not, you still saved my life. Thank you Blue."  
I didn't know what I was thinking, but I actually gave him a kiss on the cheek, and believe me when I say he turned as red as a Cheri Berry.

He looked at me with a shocked face which instantly turned to a scowl.  
"Hey! WH-what are you trying to do here huh? Just because I helped you, it doesn't change the fact that we're rivals, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a wide grin. Then he blushed some more and ran out as fast as he could.

Finally I made it out of Mt Moon, it was definitely a day to remember, especially when Pidgey evolved and Blue saved her.

Maybe he still does care for me? I mean he did help me out. He obviously couldn't be that bad.

 _Oh I wouldn't be so sure Leaf..._

That voice again, it couldn't be my head, right?

 _Enough of debating my existence Leaf, just look at the sign in front of you._

 **Blue was here, Leaf is a loser.**  
 **-Blue Oak.**

 _I told you sooooo..._

"BLUE OAK! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"


	6. Bill the Maniac

Note: Behold the beautiful art of filler.

I was finally at Cerulean City; I had to say it was beautiful! Every house had a pretty garden in front filled with flowers, there was a huge bridge called "Nugget Bridge" that was painted completely gold and underneath the bridge was a river filled with crystal clear, blue water.

Honestly, it was going to be hard to convince me to leave this place.

 _C'mon you gotta go now! I can tell something's gonna happen if you cross the nugget bridge..._

That voice again, I didn't really understand it, but it was probably best that I did what it said. It helped me out of sticky situations in Mt Moon, so it's best that I listen to it.

Even if it did look I was talking to myself.

I saw the Nugget Bridge in front of me, it was a lot bigger than I thought it would be but I heard that Bill the maniac lived across it, so he probably had a rare Pokemon to give me.

Then I heard a yell.

"Hey Leafy!"

Oh no.

"Yo! Leafy! You're still struggling along back here? I'm doing great! I caught a bunch of strong and smart Pokémon!"

I scowled at him.  
"Blue Oak, do you mind telling me why you wrote 'Blue was here, Leaf is a loser' on a sign outside of Mt Moon? You're fifteen years old, not ten!"

He looked away in embarrassment and his face turned red.

"Look, it's just a bit of friendly competition... I wasn't mocking you I suppose. Now c'mon! Let's have a battle, let me see what you caught, Leafy!"

I sighed and sent out my first Pokemon; Pidgeotto.

He smirked at me and sent out his Pokemon, he had a Pidgeotto too.

When the two birds looked at each other, their eyes turned to a glare and I knew that a rivalry between the two Pokemon had begun.

Blue was the first to make a move.  
"Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Blue's Pidgeotto flapped its wings at a high speed sending a vicious gust of wind towards my Pidgeotto, sending it smacking to the ground.

It was obvious that Blue's Pidgeotto was gonna be a tough opponent with high power like that.

Surprisingly, my Pidgeotto got up quickly and chirped furiously. He was not going to be beaten by his rival!  
"Pidgeooo!" He chirped.

"Well done Pidgeotto!" I yelled. "Now use Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto rushed towards Blue's Pidgeotto at a high speed, colliding with it and causing huge damage to Blue's Pidgeotto.

"C'mon Pidgeotto, get up!" It got up slowly and flew back into the air.  
"Great! Now use Sand Attack!"

Blue's Pidgeotto attempted to swipe sand at my Pidgeotto but it didn't work.

"You see Blue; my Pidgeotto's ability is Keen Eye, which means his accuracy can never decrease. Now use Gust!"

Pidgeotto flapped his wings and the wind hit Blue's Pidgeotto hard, knocking it out.

The rest of the battle was a cinch. My Pikachu had knocked out both his Rattata and Charmeleon. Now he was reluctant to send out his last Pokemon.

"Look, Leafy. This last Pokemon can't fight. He only knows Teleport and he's pretty young. He can't fight until he evolves, I'm sorry I think I have to forfeit."

I smiled as Pikachu ran into my arms and hugged me.  
"That's fine Blue. But I don't think that this rivalry is going to work out if you keep losing." I laughed.

He returned his Charmeleon into its Pokeball, said goodbye and walked away.

 _You know "Leafy" I think he might like you. He obviously went easy on you because he likes you a lot!_

I frowned at the voice. It really was starting to annoy me but I didn't have time to argue with it.

Now I just had to find Bill.

On the way there was a Rocket Grunt but he was easy to beat. Pikachu knocked out his Pokemon and sent them flying to the river before he could catch us.

Finally I made it to Bill's house and it was weird! It was just computers and strange machines that I've never seen before.

"Hello? Is anyone here? HELLO?"

I heard a voice from somewhere, until I found what it was coming from.

A Clefairy.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! I'm Bill; I was working on a Pokemon teleportation device until my DNA was mixed with a Clefairy, now I am a Clefairy!"

I looked at him with scepticism.

"Look, I know it's farfetched but I need you to help me. Once I get into the machine I want you to press the big green button on the computer for me, okay?"

"Okay 'Bill' now get into the machine."

The Clefairy nodded and hopped into the capsule.  
I pushed the button and in an instant the Clefairy vanished and was replaced with a young brown haired man.

"Oh thank you very much! So, as you know my name is Bill, I develop the storage system in the PCs at the Pokemon Center. Now what's your name?"

"Leaf." I told him. "Leaf Green."

"Well Leaf Green." He said. "I suppose I should thank you. Here have this, it's a ticket for the S.S. Anne at Vermillion City, I was invited to a party on that boat but I didn't want to go. Social events aren't my thing."

I held up the gleaming ticket, sure it wasn't a rare Pokemon, but it was something and I've always wanted to go on the S.S. Anne. I thanked Bill and left his house, heading back to Cerulean City.

It was high time that I got a brand new badge.

The Cascade Badge!


	7. Misty and the Cascade Badge

Note: No valley girl stereotypes were harmed during the making of this chapter. Enjoy.

I instantly knew what type of Pokemon Misty would be using as soon as I stepped into this gym. The entire gym was filled with water and had a few synchronized swimmers paddling in the water.

 _Nice job genius, now come on! Fight her!_

Suddenly, the swimmers rose out of the water and approached me with very smug looks on their faces. One of them had very long blonde hair and talked to me first.

"So, are you like, a new challenger or something? We're not the gym leaders but you may have like, heard of us. I'm Daisy; my sisters here are called Lily and Violet. We're like, famous swimmers."

"Hey! What about me!"

A voice from the end of the room came from a smaller girl who had short ginger hair that stuck out a little in the front but she had it in a ponytail at the back. She was wearing a red and white tankini and white sandals.

The three taller girls turned around and frowned at her.

"Look squirt, I get you're the gym leader, but you're not a good swimmer like us. You're not even tall enough."

The smaller girl scowled at them and made her way over to me.

"Hi I'm Misty, you're a new face! Only those Trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn pro. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with Water-type Pokémon!"

 _Policy? Leaf; do you know what she's talking about?_

I shrugged and I had to guess something, I wanted to make a good impression after all.

"Uh... my name is Leaf Green and my policy is uh... being nice to Pokemon of all types?"

Her sisters rolled their eyes but Misty just smiled at me.

"Well, Leaf I think that's a great policy! Now come on, let's battle."

Misty headed to one side of the pool while I headed to the other, then I saw small platforms rising from the pool for my Pokemon to stand on.

 _Well you're screwed. You don't have any Pokemon that can swim._

I ignored the voice and sent out my first Pokemon.

"Ivysaur, go!"

Ivysaur came out of her Pokeball with a smile on her face and landed on the first platform.

Misty picked up her first Pokeball and threw it in the air. "I choose you Goldeen!" A small fish Pokemon that was white and gold came out. It had a long swishy tail and a horn on its head.

Misty mad the first move.  
"Goldeen use Super Sonic!" Goldeen rose from the water and let out a loud shriek which confused Ivysaur.

Ivysaur didn't know what to do! She just walked around in circles and kept tripping and falling over. I had no idea what to do.

 _Ouch, no Persim Berries either. This is gonna hurt._

"Now Goldeen, use Horn Attack!"  
Goldeen jumped out of the water and her horn started to glow. She homed in on Ivysaur and jabbed her with it.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur yelled in pain.  
Luckily, this snapped her out of confusion.

"Great Ivysaur, now use Razor Leaf!"  
Small leaves appeared from Ivysaur's bulb and they flew straight towards Goldeen and jabbed it viciously.

Goldeen smacked down in the deep end of the pool and was knocked out.

Misty's sister Daisy raised her hand to my side.

"Goldeen is like, unable to battle so the winner is Ivysaur."

Ivysaur smiled and gave a determined look at me.

Misty smiled as Goldeen returned to her Pokeball. Then Misty picked another one from her belt.

"Hmm... You're pretty good Leaf, but prepare for the worst! Go Psyduck!"

A small yellow duck Pokemon with a confused face and tufts of black hair on his head came from the Pokeball.

Misty grinned and knew she was going to win this round.

"Psyduck, use Fury Swipes!"

Psyduck swam at high speed towards Ivysaur and rose its hand to reveal sharp claws and swiped at Ivysaur multiple times.

Ivysaur stood still and tried to take in the pain and managed to make it through in the end.

"Now Ivysaur, Take Down!"  
Ivysaur recklessly charged into Psyduck. Hurting both Psyduck and herself.

Misty looked at Psyduck and nodded towards him.  
"Now use confusion!"

Psyduck's eyes began to glow in a pink colour and raised Ivysaur from the ground using psychic energy. Ivysaur was slammed into the ground and was knocked out.

"Ivysaur is kinda unable to battle so, Psyduck like, wins." Daisy said.

I returned Ivysaur and sent out Pidgeotto.

"I'm counting on you boy! Now use Wing Attack!"  
Pidgeotto's wing glowed and he hit Psyduck with it, hard!

Psyduck leapt up and shook it off.  
"Great Psyduck, now use Water Gun!"  
The fast spray of water wasn't enough to hit a flying target like Pidgeotto so it wouldn't hit him.

"Now use Quick Attack Pidgeotto!"  
Pidgeotto soared towards Psyduck at a high speed, hitting him and knocking him out.

Misty returned Psyduck and she knew she had met her equal.

"So, Psyduck is unable to battle. Pidgeotto wins!" Daisy said.

Misty held up her final Pokeball, winked at it and released a large purple and gold Star fish Pokemon with a red jewel-like core.

"Starmie! Home in on Pidgeotto with water pulse!"

There was no time for Pidgeotto to think, a large ball of water hit Pidgeotto and knocked him out.  
That Starmie could hit HARD.

"Pidgeotto can't, like battle, so Starmie wins."

My final Pokeball released Pikachu; I put all of my hope into him so I knew he would win this for me.

"Pikachu, I know you can do this for me, I believe in you so I know you will win, now use Thunder Shock!"

The weak bolt of lightning hit Starmie, but it wasn't enough to knock it out.

"Starmie use Swift!"

Starmie spun at a rapid speed releasing star shaped rays that hit Pikachu and smacked him into the water.

 _Well Leaf, this is it. Starmie is constantly underwater, how are you gonna hit it?_

Then I had an idea!

"Pikachu, while you're underwater, use Thunder Wave!"

The sparks coming from Pikachu were conducted by the water which eventually speeded towards Starmie and paralysed it!

"Starmie, no!"

"Great Pikachu! Now use Slam!"

Pikachu jumped out of the water and slammed into Starmie and knocked it out.

"Oh like, wow! Starmie sooo cannot battle so Pikachu, like wins!"

Misty walked to my side of the battlefield with the CascadeBadge in her hand.

"The CascadeBadge makes all Pokémon up to Lv. 30 obey. That includes even outsiders you got in trades. There's more. You can now use Cut anytime, even out of battle. You can cut down small trees to open new pathways."

She smiled at me and stuck out her tongue at her sisters.

"You see Daisy, I'm not the strongest leader, but at least I can battle. In that way, I'm better than you."

Misty let me out of the gym and I looked at my map.

Next stop, Vermillion City.

For the ThunderBadge!


	8. Meowth the thief

I couldn't contain my happiness! Two badges already! I'd be the champion in no time. I made my way out of Cerulean city and headed down the pathway to Vermillion city. I released my Pokemon from their Pokeballs and I began to give them a pep talk.

"Well guys, the next battle may be a little tough. It's an electric type, so you may have a little trouble, Pikachu."

Pikachu shook his head and posed so his arm looked like he had a lot of muscles.

"Pika! Pika Pi!"

My other Pokemon nodded and they put on their best determined faces.

"Ivysaur!"

"Pidgooo!"

"That's the spirit!" I cheered as I knealt down to their level. "We've gotta be our best!"

A little cat-like Pokemon with a golden coin on her head looked from behind a tree. A smug smirk appeared on her face as she crept up behind me.

"Do you hear something?"

My Pokemon didn't respond, they were looking around as if they heard something too.

Then, a sound.

A twig snapping.

I turned around to see a small Meowth with a mischievous grin on her face. She raised her paw up high as some claws came unsheathed. The claws began to glow and in a split second she attacked my Pokemon, knocking them out. Then with Greninja-like reflexes, she grapped my berry pouch and ran away.

It took a while for my Pokemon to wake up but when thet did, we split up to find Meowth.

 _Maybe if you were paying attention, this wouldn't have happened._

That voice again. It couldn't be me. It was high pitched and very child-like.

Maybe I could talk back to it.

 _ **So, you mind telling me who you are?**_

 _Who, me?_

It worked!

 _ **No, I wanted to talk to Arceus. Of course I mean you!**_

 _Well, as long as your asking, I don't really have a name. You fleshies did that already._

 _ **Fleshies?**_

 _Humans. People. Not Pokemon._

 _ **Oh. So you're not human. Or were human.**_

 _Most would say I'm a Pokemon. But like I said, that's what they named me. Other names they called me were "the mother", "the giver", "life", "begining" and my personal favourite, "creator". Makes me sound really important, doesn't it?_

 ** _What do you mean creator?_**

I suppose thinking to myself is the only way I can talk to it.

I thought for a second... it couldn't be...

 _ **Are you Arceus?**_

 _Oh please! I was here after Arceus. He made me. So I suppose technically I'm not the creator am I?_

 _ **Then who are you?**_

 _All in due time my friend! But for now, I'm gonna help you out on this journey until you become champion. When that happens, you need to do me a favour. Make sense?_

 _ **A favour?**_ ** _What do you want me to do?_**

 _I told you. Wait until you become champion!_

 _ **Wait, you can tell that I will be champion?**_

 _I can't promise anything. But if I had to guess, then yes. You probably will. Now, I believe you have a Meowth to catch?_

The voice disapeered, I was in the middle of the forest now. I could hear my Pokemon approaching.

Ivysaur was holding Meowth with he vines, Pikachu follwed and Pidgeotto was carrying the berry pouch. Meowth was paralysed and quivering.

Ivysaur untangled Meowth and sat her down next to me.

"Meowth!"

She quivered in fear as I raised my hand, then she relaxed when I pulled out a cherry berry and gave it to her.

"Here you go" I wispered as I gave it to her. She stared at the berry for a couple of seconds with a mistrusting look but then she began to take small nibbles.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you stole my berries?"

The Meowth stood up and lifted her head slightly, showing a bright red collar. On the collar was a happy elderly couple petting her.

"Are they your family?" I inquired.

Meowth nodded sadly, then it hit me.

"They're not here anymore, are they?"

The Meowth nodded again and sat down.

I continued "So you didn't have a home anymore, you had to steal to get food."

Ivysaur approached Meowth and started petting her with her vine, showing reassurance.

"Ivyyyy, Ivysaur..."

Meowth looked up to me and pointed at my bag.

I was confused then gave my bag to Meowth. Meowth rumagged through it until she found a Pokeball and gave it to me.

"You want me to catch you?"

Meowth nodded happily and took off her collar, giving it to me.

 _Amazing how she's ready to move on, isn't it?_

 _ **I know. Should I catch her?**_

 _What's stopping you?_

 _ **You're right. She needs a home.**_

I tapped the Pokeball on her head, the red light shot out and Meowth went into the Pokeball.

One. Two. Three.

Meowth was caught!

"You have a new home now, Meowth. You'll never have to be alone and steal again."

The Pokeball opened and Meowth came out, jumping towards me for a hug.

The other Pokemon joined in and we all collapsed on the ground laughing.

 _Everyone needs a family you know._

 _ **I know that.**_

 _Even your father._

 _ **How do you know that?**_

 _You'll find out. I'm sorry, kid. But I can't tell you. Now I believe you were heading to Vermillion city?_


	9. The not-so romantic cruise

Okay, I admit it. Getting the badge wasn't my first thought when I finally reached Vermillion city. Honestly I wanted to go to the SS. Anne first.

I wasn't being selfish, I just wanted to see what it was like.

I've never been on a cruise before, so this was a start.

Unless it turned out that I was seasick.

So I reached the dock and handed the ticket to the sailor in front of the ship.

And the ship? It was glorious!

It was humongous, with colours blending with yellow, orange and gold to make such a heavenly vessel.

Oh yeah, I could tell I was gonna like it here.

Entering the ship was no disapointment either. Inside was beautiful, with chandeliers hanging from the roof, luxury suites (though I suppose going in them would be intruding) and heck, they even had bellboys! Talk about high class!

 **Attention passengers! The captain is unable to start the boat due to being seasick. There shall be a delay of at least 3 hours. We apologize for this inconveniance.**

"Three hours? Are you kidding me?"

Blue. Of course.

 _Maybe fate brought you too together._

 _ **Oh hush, don't be rediculous.**_

 _Is that anyway to talk to your strange voice in your head?_

 _ **That's it. I'm ignoring you.**_

 _Rude._

"Hey Blue, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and grinned.

"Aw, you know. Tough high class trainers to battle and toughen myself up. You know what they say, 'hardship builds character'".

His Charmeleon stood beside him with a similar pose, they'd been together so long that they'd become in sync with each other.

Charmeleon walked over to me and shook my hand politely.

"Woah, Blue. I didn't know you taught your Pokemon manners. Seems unlikely for you. What gives?"

He looked at Charmeleon inquisitively and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Honestly, I don't know. He's only done that to people that he likes so... that would be you and my sister."

I laughed a little and patted his head a little. He seemed to enjoy it. I let Ivysaur out of her Pokeball and let the two friends play for a little while.

"So, about the captain. Do you wanna look for him so we get the ship moving?" He inquired.

I nodded and followed him with Charmeleon and Ivysaur quickly following behind.

We made it to the captain's deck and saw the scrawny looking captain curled over a bin with a sickly face.

Blue angrily charged over to him.

"Are you gonna man up? This ship needs to get moving! What kind of a captain are you if you can't get a darn ship moving?"

The captain jumped and was terrified at Blue's outburst. I walked over and gently rubbed the Captain's back. He felt better in no time flat.

He lept up happily and saluted us, but kept a weary eye on Blue.

"A-anyway, thank you for helping me. Here, have the HM for cut. You can cut small trees down now."

We thanked him and went to Blue's room. We took out the HM and taught it to our Pokemon. Blue taught it to Raticate and I taught it to Meowth.

Suddenly, a bellboy walked in.

"Excuse me, but as a thank you, the captain would like to give your Pokemon a free trip to the spa. Would you please accept?"

We let our Pokemon out of the Pokeballs and let them follow the bellboy.

That just left me and Blue alone.

I askes him. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno, since the ship's moving I suppose we could head to the front outside and watch the sunset..."

"Are you asking me on a date, Blue?"

He coughed embarrassenly and his face turned to a bright red.

"O-of course not! Just a friend thing, okay!"

Blue POV

The sunset looked amazing, but not as amazing as Leaf. I admit it, I've had the hugest crush on her since we were young. She helped me through a loy when we were in school, I was bullied by some kids and only she stood beside me.

We became best friends after that. That's when we found an empty Pokeball and cut it in half. One side for each of us to show how close we were.

Now I know that she feels the same way about me. But once I become champion, she's gonna be my girlfriend. That's one of the reasons why I wanna be the greatest. So I could impress her, if she becomes champion, then I can't. I want to prove myself to her.

"Leaf?"

"Yeah?"

"It looks great doesn't it?"

"It does..."

Our faces were inching closer. We were about to kiss! This wasn't part of the plan! I had to stop this now... but I kind of want to kiss her now. It wouldn't hurt would it?

"CHARMI!"

Thank you Charmeleon.

Leaf POV.

We were about to kiss. I can't believe it. I mean sure I like him, but do I like him in that way? I'm not sure.

Our Pokemon had interrupted us and we had to head back to our rooms. I said goodnight to Blue and went to bed.

 _I bet you like him._

 _ **No I don't.**_

 _Yeah you do._


	10. A truly shocking battle!

A tall tree stood tall in my way. Its leaves shaking in the briny sea air of this city and its bark looking rough and scrappy.

This was the only thing blocking my way to challenge the gym leader, LT. Surge. It was time to try out the HM that the ship captain had given me.

"Meowth, use cut!"

Meowth's left paw's claws grew slightly and began to glow white and with one swift movement, the tree was cut clean in half.

Blue's cocky voice rose up.

"I don't get it. I challenged this gym yesterday, why would they plant a tree to block the way in?"

"I don't know. Maybe they think being clever or something."

I took his hand and dragged him into the gym. I wanted a spectator for this match, just to show Blue how tough I really was!

We made it inside the gym where at the end of the room, a tall, blond and handsome muscular man stood at the end of the yellow tinted hall. He wore army gear and a pair of shades. He turned around and sneered at me.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power!"

I just stared at him in shock. For a handsome guy, he sure was a jerk!

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled. "I'm a lady you know, I deserve to be treat like one!"

I turned to look at Blue. Usually at this point he'd be sniggering, but he just scowled at Surge and narrowed hus eyes.

Surge laughed at me then darkened his eyes, whilst tilting his shades.

"And a lady you are miss, tell me, once I beat you... maybe we could hang out for a little while. After you dump this pipsqueak over here."

He pointed at Blue.

Blue's face turned to a cheri berry red and he marched straight towards Surge with his fists clenched tight.

"You leave her alone!" He spat. "Leaf is gonna beat you down to the ground! Show him what you're made of, Leaf!"

I nodded and ran to then end of the battlefield, getting my first Pokeball ready. Surge went to the other side and got his ready. His snapped hus fingers and the lights dimmed. The sides of the battlefield were surrounded by electric fences and power pylons.

 _ **Maybe I could use this to my advantage.**_

He threw his Pokeball into the air and from the red light came a metalic floating ball Pokemon with a large beady eye, a screw on top and giant magnets attached to each side.

Magnemite.

"An electric type, but also part steel..."

It would be tough to choose a Pokemon as steel types were hard to beat. My best bet would Ivysaur.

"Go Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur leapt into the middle of the field facing Magnemite. She growled at it, but it didn't seem to faze it.

Blue sat at the edge of the field watching eagerly.

Surge moved first.

"Magnemite, use Sonicboom!"

Magnemite hovered near Ivysaur and sent out bursts of energy from the magnets, sending Ivysaur crashing into me, luckily it didn't bother her as she leapt out of my arms and continued.

What now... it's a tough Pokemon with great accuracy.

 _Try immobilizing it._

 _ **What?**_

 _Whoops! I've said too much!_

Then it hit me. Imobilize it!

"Ivysaur, try using Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur's bud opened, sending a gust of green powder to Magnemite, sending it to sleep.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

Vines from her bud rose out and grabbed the Pokemon by it's magnets (Something that I will probably never say again.) And spun the pokemon around in the air, eventually slamming it into the electric fences and knocking it out.

Surge returned his Magnemite and sent out his next Pokemon

"Stand by for battle Voltorb!"

Out of the red light came a red and white orb with an angry face. It may be best to be careful with attacking it.

"Ivysaur! PoisonPowder!"

The purple powder from her bud flew over to the Pokemon, but Surge didn't seem fazed.

"Dodge it!" The Pokemon rushed out of the way leaving the powder on the floor.

Now Voltorb, use Spark!"

The Pokemon rolled quickly with a high speed, covered in electricity and slammed into Ivysaur.

I didn't let it bother me and carried on with the battle.

I nodded my head at Ivysaur and she was ready to go again.

"Try Razor Leaf!" Multiple leaves flew from her bud and dashed towards Voltorb, hitting it bit by bit.

"Yeah that's the way to do it!"

Voltorbs HP was low. Surge would need a miracle to get out of this.

His sunglasses gleamed with mischief as he tilted them and used his last resort plan.

"Self-destruct!"

Voltorb gaved energy from around the room and focused it carefully, then let out a humungous burst around the battlefield. Shaking the ground and my very bones. I could tell Blue was nervous.

When the explosion faded, both Voltorb and Ivysaur were on the ground knocked out.

We both returned our Pokemon, I sent out Pikachu, while Surge sent out a Raichu.

Blue's eyes widened with fear, he got up from his seat and yelled at me.

"Leaf, do not underestimate that Raichu! It took me very long to beat it!"

I nodded at him and pointed at Pikachu.

"We won't worry, will we? Use Quick atta-"

Before I could finish, Surge interrupted me.

"Slam."

The Raichu jumped into the air and slammed down onto Pikachu, knocking him out.

I reaches for my final Pokeball...

 _ **C'mon Meowth, you're my last hope...**_

"Go Meowth!"

She meowed at me and turned to Raichu with a determined look.

Surge grunted and looked at Meowth with a smug grin.

"A Meowth? I know it seems fitting for a pretty girl like you, but I gotta warn ya, it's ya funeral. Use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu let out a huge shock of electricity, devestatingly hurting Meowth and smacking her into the ground, but Meowth being determined as ever, got up.

"That's the spirit!" I yelled in excitement. "Now use PayDay!"

Meowth raised her paw in the air and threw a lot of coins at Raichu, knocking him in the face. The Raicho got up and snarled.

"Don't let it bother you Raichu! Now use Slam!"

"Fury Swipes!"

Meowth's claws grew longer as she lept into the air and scratched Raichu repeatedly. Meowth dealt a final blow and sent Raichu on the ground. An instant KO.

Surge returned Raichu and marched over in typical millitary fashion.

"Sorry I underestimated you, kid. Intimidation is the best way to get a challenger to put their all into a fight though. Anyway, here you go miss, the Thunder Badge."

Blue ran over and high fived me, want ran out of the gym and straight to the Pokemon Center after I got my badge.

We were sitting in the waiting area talking about how amazing the battle was.

"I gotta say Leaf, you truly are a worthy rival. But... I'm still gonna beat you, y'know. I'm gonna prove myself to you. You better be ready."

"Oh Blue, I was born ready."


	11. Deep Dark Cave

Something had dawned on me that day. Something I never knew until now.

I hated Diglet and Dugtrio.

Earlier I had heard that one of Professor Oak's assistants had the HM for Flash which would be very useful for getting through dark caves. Unfortunatley that meant I had to go through Diglett tunnel.

In the span of twenty minutes I had my team faint twice, made multiple Pokemon Center trips, blew all of my money on potions and disturbed an angry group of Dugtrio.

But in the end I'd say it was kind of worth it. I now have HM Flash which I had taught to Pikachu and he seemed pretty happy with it.

So at this point I was now in front of dark cave.

 _Not a very original name, is it?_

The voice spoke sarcastically.

 ** _Yeah I know. You'd think they'd have a better name. Anyway, let's go in._**

I replied. I was getting use to the voice now, it no longer bothered me and helped me out a lot, but it still wouldn't tell me what it even was.

I stepped into the cave and blackness had over taken me, I couldn't see a thing in this cave! One wrong step and I could end up going the wrong way...

Then I realised.

Pikachu!

"Pikachu! Come on out and use Flash!" I yelled.

Pikachu came out of his Pokeball and his cheeks glowed into a bright light, when the light had left his cheeks the whole cave had lit up.

Then I could see the cave, the walls were a green colours with a dampness that coated it and the ceiling was covered in spiked with dripping water.

It was also cold. Very, very cold.

"Well!" I started. It was probably beat to raise the team's spirits. "No use staying around at the entrance!" Pikachu groaned in frustration, he was the most victimised from 'Diglett Cave Massacre', I couldn't blame him for not wanting to go through another cave.

But I was on this journey to win! Any old cave will not stop me on this adventure!

I started walking across the damp ground, Pikachu stayed clutched onto my shoulder as he didn't want to go in his Pokeball, he wanted to look after me in case this cave was filled with Diglett.

After going through many dead-ends later, we saw a ladder leading to another floor, I climbed down the ladder, it was old and slightly worn out but luckily it was enough to support us going down.

Then when I got down I saw real people.

"Campers!" I exlaimed. "They must be having a trip or something."

Pikachu nodded and lept off my shoulder, the floor was less damp than before so Pikachu was fine on walking on it.

After leaving the campers (they had offered some berries and food for me), I made it to the final floor. Needless to say, it was oddly quiet.

Too quiet for my liking.

But I pressed on, but something felt off.

Then I heard it, a faint screech that grew louder as we hurried on.

Then it was closer and I realised what was happening.

Zubat! An entire swarm of Zubat!

Pikachu lept back into my shoulder and let out a panicked cry motioning at me to run.

I kept running as fast as I could whilst the falsetto screech got louder.

Then I slipped from the floor, and fell hard right onto my face.

There was no point in getting up now, they were gaining in on us and there was no escape.

I could have told Pikachu to use Thundershock, but it was short range and weak.

Pikachu could understand my worry and stood up on his two legs. He faced the oncoming swarm as his cheek pouches charged up with elecricity, he leaned forward and let out a battlecry, "Pikachuuuuuuu!"

The elcricity that came from Pikachu was a lot more powerful, it was a new move, Thunderbolt!

All Zubat were knocked out, so I scooped up Pikachu and ran to the exit, then daylight hit us.

We were out.

No more caves, please.


	12. Performance Queen! Vulpix!

_This ought to do it..._

A small Vulpix was alone in a grassy meadow sutrounded by fences, a few trainers passed by but she tried to stay as hidden as possible.

She was waiting, waiting for the right trainer to come along. When that trainer came, Vulpix would dazzle that trainer with her amazing moves.

Dances! Fiery dances!

Vulpix loved to perform, she was the center of attention and she loved it! And when the trainer comes, Vulpix would be like a beautiful dancer in front of a movie camera.

Then she saw me.

I was that trainer.

I was walking through the route heading to Celadon City, it was beautiful! There were so many flowers around the pathways that looked like every colour in the rainbow.

Kanto is the region of colour, after all.

But then I heard a rustling, an adorable fox-like Pokemon lept through the bushes and tackled me to the ground.

It was a Vulpix!

She nuzzled into me and pushed the buttons on all of my Pokeballs, letting them all out to see whatever she was up to.

I was so confused at this, "Hey!" I yelled at the small Pokemon "What's wrong, what are you doing?"

"Vul, vul vul pix!" It replied, her voice was soft like silk, she seemed very gentle at this point.

She lead us into the middle of a meadow and designated us to a place to sit, we sat down and she strolled in front of us.

We waited.

"Vul! Vuuuuulpix!" She exlaimed.

She leapt into the air and landed on her feet, sidestepping gently back and forth with a steady rythm.

"So she's dancing..." I whispered to myself. "She wants me to catch her."

The Vulpix continued her beautiful dance, she backflipped in a floaty fashion then released some fire balls from her tails using Wil-O-Wisp.

The fire balls hovered around her as she danced then they burst into a beautiful sparkle. She was finished.

"Bravo!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"You were excellent Vulpix! Do yoi want me to catch you?".

Vulpix nodded and climbed onto my shoulder, indicating her loyalty.

"Alright then!" Before I pulled out my Pokeball, I put Vulpix on the ground. "You remind me of myself y'know..." Vulpix tilted her head in confusion. I continued, "I wanna stand out from the other, be the best!"

Vulpix acknowlged this and nodded happily. She tapped the Pokeball and it started rocking back and forth as she went in.

Ding! Success!

"Aw yeah!" I shouted. "I just caught a Vulpix!" Ivysaur lept up in happiness for her new friend.

I continued onto the path to Celadon City, Vulpix would love this team. We're all gonna stand out and be famous in the end.


	13. Eevee's choice

I had continued on to Celadon City, and when I got there... what a sight!

Now, I'm not really one for flowers but even I could admit that this town was beautiful, even with the tacky colour everywhere.

The first thing that caught my eye was a very tall building, unfortunatley the door was locked so I checked for other entrances.

I went around the back and the door was open, there seemed to be a lobby so I guessed it was a hotel.

"Vulpix, Pikachu! Come on out!"

I let them out of their Pokeballs, my other Pokemon were a little tired from exploring so I thought these two would have liked to look around a bit.

"Vuuuuul! Vuuuulpix!"

Vulpix yelled at me and Pikachu, signalling that she found some stairs for us.

We went up the stairs and saw a single table and on that table was... a Pokeball?

On it was a note.

I began to skim through the note, only looking at things I found to be important.

...

Wait, this couldn't be...

I read through it again.

 **To whichever trainers finds this:**

 **HI! This is Bill the Pokemon Maniac! This Pokeball contains a very rare Pokemon called Eevee. Do you understand this? EEV-EE!**

 _Woah, Leaf looks like you hit the Jackpot!_

The voice exclamed.

 **Anyhow, I already have like, eight of them, so I left this Pokeball for any wandering trainer because... I don't like the day care.**

 **I mean really! Who leaves their Pokemon with complete strangers? Oh wait, that's what I doing now.**

I sighed, it was unfortunatley a long letter.

 **But I digress. You can have this Eevee, I can assure you that she is a wonderful Pokemon, a real softie! So take good care of her!**

 **Hm... I feel like I'm forgetting something...**

Oh for the love of...

 **Oh yes! I remember! Evolution! This Eevee can evolve into three different types of Pokemon. One is water, one is electric and the other us fire. I'll let you decide which one to evolve into.**

 **Just buy one of the stones in the department store.**

 **So then, bye for now!**

 **From: Your friendly Pokemon Maniac, Bill!**

 **PS: She will only eat Cheri Berries.**

 **PSS: I know right? It's weird.**

After finishing the letter, I picked up the Pokeball and pushed button and from the red light came the adorable Eevee.

As soon as she saw me, she studied me hard, narrowing her eyes suspisiously. After this she nodded me and tackled me lovingly into the ground.

She was so cute!

"Hey Eevee!" I said to her. "Welcome to my team!"

Eevee looked at Pikachu and Vulpix... and imediatley tackled them too.

I put them all into their Pokeballs and left the building. My next stop was the department store to buy the evolutionary stones.

"Now which ones do I choose..."

I thought, I knew I needed three different ones, but I couldn't remember which ones.

"Hey Leaf!" I turned around to see Blue running up to me, we exchanged a fistbump as he blushed a little.

 _I swear he's in love with you, Leaf._

 _ **Go away! Not now!**_

"So what are you doing here Blue?"

"What do you think? I'm buying a stone for my Exggecute."

He signaled to his Pokemon that was following him, it just looked like a pile of pink eggs with faces.

He went to the counter.

"Hey, I'll take one Leaf Stone please."

The man nodded, "Certainlty sir, it's your lucky day too. This is the last Leaf Stone in stock."

He handed the small green stone to Blue and Blue payed the man some Pokedollars.

Blue turned to me, "Are you buying anything Leaf?"

I looked at the remaining stones, Water, Fire and Thunder...

These must be the ones.

"I'll take those three stones please!"

Me and Blue sat outside on a bench and I told him how I got Eevee.

Blue couldn't stop laughing, mainly at Bill's antics with the note.

"Wait, so he just left the Pokemon there on the table? And how long was the note exactly?"

He couldn't even supress a giggle. That boy was strange.

Blue's Exggecute had evolved into an Exggecutor, it was a large tree-like Pokemon now, definatley mors threating that the pile of pink eggs.

I layed out the stones on the ground and let Eevee out of her Pokeball, it took a while for her to understand what was happening but she managed to think it through.

"Eeeev... Eevee ee..."

To other Pokemon this probably meant:

"Which one do I choose? I've seen my brothers and sisters in their new forms and they all look so cool! Which one should I be?"

The blue one caught her eye the most, so she placed her paw on it and was enveloped into a blue light.

"She's gonna be a Vapoureon!" I shouted. "That's so cool!"

When the light was gone, there was no more Eevee, but a blue cat like Pokemon with fins on her neck and an elegant fish-like tail that swished around elegantly.

How such a cute Pokemon had turned into something so graceful was beyond her.

The question was... what to do with the other stones?

"Pika!"

Pikachu lept onto the Thunderstone and began evolving.

"Vul!"

Vulpix picked up the Firestone and began evolving.

In their place was a large cream brown and yellow mouse Pokemon to replace Pikachu and a beautiful fox Pokemon with nine tails instead of six.

Well then. Raichu and Ninetales.

Problem solved.


	14. Pokémon Trainer Red

"Wartortle, come on, shake it off!"

A boy around Leaf and Blue's age was having a battle with the Celadon city Gym Leader.

His name was Red, he came from Leaf and Blue's hometown but they didn't know each other too well. Like both of them, he also had the goal of being a champion.

But unlike Blue, he wasn't an arrogant jerk about it.

His Pokémon picked itself up from the ground and readied into position, waiting for Erika to make a move.

Erika simply tutted.

"Now do you understand, boy?"

Red raised his head at her in confusion. Erika smiled smugly and continued, "It's hopeless to send out Pokémon that are weak against grass types, especially against my Vileplume. Grass types may look fragile, but they are filled with many surprises".

Red shook his head in denial and commanded Wartortle to attack.

"Just ignore her, buddy! Hit Vileplume with Bite!"

"Tut, tut Red."

"Huh?"

Erika smirked at him and motioned towards Vileplume.

"How arrogant of you. In the heat of this battle, Vileplume was gathering light for a special attack to defeat you. Use Solar Beam!"

Vileplume's flower began to flow and a devastating beam of light was shot straight out and headed straight towards Wartortle.

Red widened his eyes in fear but carried on battling.

"Try to counter it with Water Gun!"

The weak shot of water was too weak to push the energy back, soon the light had hit Wartortle and knocked it out.

Red sat on a bench with his Wartortle, this was the second time he had lost to Erika, what was he doing wrong? He knew the type advantage would be hard but he never leaves Wartortle out of a battle. Ever.

He grabbed his Pokéballs and let his other Pokémon out. Inside them was a Victreebel, an Arcanine, an Electabuzz, a Fearow and a Beedrill.

He had tried using Beedrill against her grass types but his bugs type moves weren't strong enough, Twineedle only did a small amount of damage and Poison Sting didn't work either.

He turned his head to see a girl and boy talking to each other, he sort of recognised them but only vaguely. Maybe they came from his home town, but he didn't interact with many people at Pallet Town. Red didn't consider himself as a people person.

Yet something about them fascinated him, he could sense something from the girl: talent.

Raw talent was hard to find in many people these days.

Red only travelled with the best, so nobody yet. But maybe he could travel with these two? He could study how they battled, work from their ideals and eventually become the champion.

The problem was that those two probably wanted to be champion too.

Despite all that, Red shyly walked over to them.

How did he get into this?

All he asked was "may I have a battle?" And he said it politely! But then the boy with the weird girl started getting angry with me talking to her, now he was in a battle with him instead of the girl!

They were on their last Pokémon and it looked like the spiky haired weirdo was winning.

That was another problem, Red felt like he was losing his touch with battling. More practice would also help.

Spiky kid had beat him and the happy girl started cheering him on. _Maybe they're a couple_? Red assumed.

Red approached them.

"I have to admit, you both seem like extremely capable battlers."

The happy girl seemed embarrassed by this and blushed while the spiky kid scowled at him.

The happy girl piped up; "Thank you! I guess you wanna be champion too, huh?"

Before Red could reply, she carried on; "Anyway, my name is Leaf and spiky over here is Blue. And you are..." She thought for a second, "Red, right? I sorta recognised you from Pallet town elementary. You didn't talk much though."

Red nodded and turned to Blue.

"Blue, is it? I would like to ask you both a question."

Blue scowled at him more but let him continue.

"I would like to travel with yo-"

Blue pulled Leaf away and started whispering to her.

"Leaf! That guy was obviously stalking you, we can't let him come with us!"

"Oh would you calm down? We already know him!"

"Barely! I can't even remember his last name. So that means we can't trust him."

"Look, let him join us. He seems like a nice guy."

"Do you have to be nice to every stranger ever? You were like this in school too."

"You guys are really bad at whispering."

They both turned to see Red raising an eyebrow at them. Leaf approached him and smiled.

"Red, after much deliberation, we have decided to let you join us!"

Blue grabbed Leaf's hand again.

"No we didn't-"

Leaf slapped him.

"I apologise, my friend didn't get enough attention from his parents when he was a kid, just humour him when he starts whining."

Red looked at Blue, if looks could kill, Red would be a dead man.

Red turned to Leaf and nodded.

"Thank you for letting me join you. And thank your boyfriend too."

"BOYFRIEND?"

Leaf and Blue yelled at the same time.

A/N: So, yeah. We have a new character and he's a little anti-social. Sort of linking to Red's in-game permanent silence.

Also, I'm sorry for the late update, I've tried this new thing called Procrastination where you spend your time doing anything else besides work.

Short term, you feel happy.

Long term, you've let down everyone.

I'll try and be quicker next time.


End file.
